


A travers les yeux d'une mère

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Family Feels, Femslash February 2021, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Aux yeux d'Irina, l'histoire d'amour entre Sophie et Adriana est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à sa fille chérie. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi
Kudos: 1





	A travers les yeux d'une mère

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.
> 
> Thème du 11 février : Sharing a bed

* * *

**A travers les yeux d'une mère**

C'est endormies sur le lit d'Adriana qu'Irina les trouve. L'image qu'elles renvoient est celle de l'amour jeune, pur, innocent. Elles se sont assoupies sur le dessus du duvet, Sophie enlaçant la jeune fille par derrière, comme pour la protéger d'un éventuel cauchemar. La propriétaire ne peut que sourire, les yeux profondément émus. Elle aime ses trois enfants, elle les adore, ils sont son univers et elle tuerait pour chacun d'eux. Mais Adriana est sa seule fille. Elle est la plus jeune de la fratrie. Elle est le bébé des Clios et ce, même si elle a déjà dix-sept ans. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de connaître déjà les tourments de l'esprit : si la scarification appartient désormais au passé, Irina craint toujours une rechute ou un autre mal. Cependant, elle est plus sereine ces temps-ci. Depuis que Sophie et sa fille ont une relation qui va au-delà de l'amitié, sa petite fille chérie semble plus épanouie, apaisée, heureuse, oui, enfin heureuse. Et le bonheur de son trésor fait le sien. Oui, elle a pensé chacun des mots qu'elle a dits à Adriana quand elle lui a appris la nouvelle, à demi-mot, à travers des questions et des non-dits.

Irina s'était pourtant méfiée de Sophie au début, la pensant une mauvaise influence mais elle n'avait jamais tenté de les séparer. Adriana avait besoin d'amis.

Sophie s'est avérée être la bulle d'air, l'oxygène, la joie, le soleil dont Adriana avait tant besoin, ce terreau d'affection essentiel. Bien sûr, l'adolescente est adorée de sa mère, ses deux frères sont proches d'elle et la protègent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, chacun à leur manière et oui, si ça la tue de l'admettre, Georgina, dans son rôle de belle-mère atypique, aussi contribue à l'amour filial qu'Adriana a. Seulement, elle est arrivée à un stade où il ne suffit plus, où elle a besoin de sentir qu'elle est autre chose qu'une fille, qu'une sœur, qu'elle peut être aimée au-delà des liens du sang. Sophie lui apporte tout ça et bien plus encore : elle lui offre la paix.

Alors, Irina referme la porte le plus doucement possible et redescend, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il serait criminel de gâcher un si beau moment.

**FIN**


End file.
